Owen Vermont
History Early Life Sometime in the modern age, after Karla Themesque (nee Chrysus) came back to Earth, she founded the Humanity Defense Agency. She lead a project to create offspring using human and Paragon DNA. One of the experiments involved Karla combining her own DNA with the DNA of Argyros Verr-Munt, one of the most powerful Paragons. This child was named Owen. After the child grew into an adolescent, his powers began to develop. He had a massive power surge that caused a breach in the facility he was made in. Owen, along with multiple other subjects, escaped. The boy known as Owen Vermont lived on the streets alone, fending for himself, stealing from people and businesses to help himself live. All throughout his life, Owen had been chased by multiple agents from the Humanity Defense Agency. Owen was forced to kill these agents, something he recounts as a "traumatic experience for a ten year old." He was later adopted by Steven Pearce, biological father of fellow test subject James Rainer. Owen grew close to James, something that is still seen in their relationship to this day. Halfway through middle school, Owen stopped going to school and began to work. Humanity Defense Agent When Owen was sixteen, he decided that he shouldn't resist the plans of the HDA, so he allowed himself to be captured. His mother, Karla, used him as her right hand man. She sent him on multiple difficult assignments that he would be able to finish in a short amount of time. He became feared by different upcoming heroes that would appear around the world. He also drifted apart from James, not telling him where he was and letting Jim assume Owen was dead. Owen eventually encountered Jim while he was a superhero, something that caused a bigger rift between the two of them. Audrey After Kalvin Scode created a portal to Earth-S148 and let Audrey Wyatt into Owen's Earth, he encountered Audrey on a mission to retrieve her. Unlike any other adversary of Owen, Audrey managed to outsmart Owen and defeat him. Obsessed with who she was, Owen tracked her down and fought her again, prepared, only to be evenly matched with her. Intrigued with who she was, Owen was interrupted by Jim barging in. Audrey broke his arm, and took Owen back to Jim's home. Brought back to the heroic side by Audrey, and also falling in love with her, Owen quit the Humanity Defense Agency, to his mother's anger. He attempted to, and eventually succeeded with, reconciling with James. He also provided them with the location of Kimberly Bryce. Owen and Audrey inevitably pursued a relationship (implied to be a sexual one) that lasted throughout the time leading up to the Multiverse War. Multiverse War As Kalvin Scode's sanity began to do a nosedive, Owen and Audrey began to finalize their dreams of opening a food truck, which sells strange food combinations. (Owen & Audrey's Strange Foods) However, after Jemma Quinton is killed by Kalvin and the Conglomerate is detained, Audrey decides to assist in defeating him before that Earth collapses onto itself. Owen prevents her from doing so, though is eventually convinced himself to assist Rainer and Bryce in battling Kaleidoscope. As the Multiverse War reaches its peak, Owen obtains a "super-suit" and begins to use the alias "Behemoth," one that Audrey picked out for him herself. He registers himself as an official superhero, and joins the others in the final mission to fight Kalvin head-on. During the battle, Owen fought well, but is easily overpowered due to Kalvin's knowledge in combat. He instead goes after the device that would change the frequency of anything it touches, which is at the bottom of an abandoned building. As he's retrieving it, however, he is trapped underneath, his leg breaking in the process. Audrey retrieves him, and takes the device, ultimately sacrificing herself to save Earth-C998 and Owen. Aftermath After the war, Owen fell into a deep depression over Audrey, even when he was fighting crime as Behemoth. The sadness he went through resulted in Owen eating excessively, which ultimately made him overweight. After members Maxine and Darla joined the team, Owen's behavior began to return to its previous state. Owen was the one to discover that Paxton was "left on their doorstep" by Galactic Altruists for them to take care of. Seeing himself in Paxton, Owen took the young man under his wing to help him train and become an amazing hero. Personality Owen is generally seen as the laid-back member of the group, even though Owen himself says that Kimberly is the laid-back one. Owen is seen as a lenient, supportive person, who is fiercely protective of his friends and anyone he gets close to. He has shown to get angry easily, and while he is nice and calm most of the time, there's a few times where he gets annoyed and frustrated. Upon the mention of Audrey, Owen is shown to get a little sad about her, signifying that he isn't exactly over her yet. However, over time, he seems to feel happy about the times he shared with Audrey, seeing them as the best times of his life that he shouldn't get upset about. Owen is very passionate about cooking and food, though his current weight makes people think it's because he likes to eat. However, this affinity was present even before Owen became overweight. Owen has aspirations for a career in the culinary arts, as evident by the food truck he wanted to open with Audrey. Relationships Audrey Wyatt Owen and Audrey's relationship has been described by others as "Romeo and Juliet on drugs," being from different Earths, Audrey is generally seen as the reason Kalvin Scode descended into insanity, saying that if Audrey never came to Earth-C998, the Multiverse War never would've occurred. At first, Owen was intimidated by Audrey, and even at one point considered her his rival. Over time, he became obsessed with beating her, and at their second battle, he nearly overpowered her. However, when Jim burst into the battle, he was distracted enough to be apprehended by Audrey, his arm broken in the process. He was nursed back to health by Jim and Audrey. During the times where he was with Audrey, the two began to share a close bond due to their similar upbringings and seemingly overbearing siblings. Audrey was the one who convinced Owen to become a hero, and they eventually fell in love, confessing this to each other when they almost died fighting Kalvin Scode with Jim. (An event that began the Multiverse War) Their relationship was heavily insinuated to be a sexual one, and in between crime fighting, they seemed to be very much in love with each other. Owen, after getting a broken leg, was the reason Audrey sacrificed herself to defeat Kaleidoscope. After the Multiverse War, Owen mourned the loss of his lover, not knowing if Audrey was killed or simply banished to another Earth. James Rainer James ("Jim" to most people) is Owen's adoptive brother and one of his closest friends. Owen grew up with Jim and the latter's abusive father, and during their childhood, Owen used his super-strength to defend Jim from the man. This is what lead Jim to believing Owen could be a hero. During the time Jim was in high school, Owen was working to help Jim get food and supplies needed for it. After Owen left when he was sixteen, his relationship with Jim became estranged, as Owen didn't contact Jim or even tell him that Owen was alive. After their encounter when Owen was fighting Audrey, Jim was understandably upset with Owen, leading to multiple arguments between the two. After Jim was nearly killed by Scode (the same fight where Owen and Audrey confessed their love) Owen realized what really mattered to him and apologized while he was in intensive care. After this, their relationship began to mend, and by the time Audrey was gone, Jim was Owen's friend again. Jim was one of the people who comforted Owen after Audrey was gone, which helped bring their relationship to where it once was. Nowadays, Owen and Jim have a brotherly relationship, with the former being protective of Jim and even referring to him as his actual "brother" in common conversations. Paxton Osmont Owen was the one that discovered an adolescent Paxton left on the doorstep of the team's headquarters. He was one of the people who decided to help raise him, even offering his own room for Paxton to use. Owen originally wanted to raise Paxton to help him have a childhood that he always wanted for himself, but upon realizing that this idea was selfish, he became more lenient with how Paxton wanted to run his life. Owen has a paternal/brotherly relationship with Paxton, with the younger being the closest to Owen and seeing him as the "cool dad" he always wanted. Owen shares this belief, and actually matured to take care of Paxton like an adult. Powers and Abilities Owen is one of the physically strongest people on Earth-C998. He has seemingly limitless strength and potential, something he inherited by his father. These powers only have one true weakness- he would easily surrender to anyone if his friends were in harm's way. * Absolute Strength: Owen, being the son of Argyros, has a capacity for seemingly unlimited strength, the only real restraint is that he is part human, which opens him up to the possibility of pain when physically exerting himself up too far. His strength has been known to stop high speed vehicles, even planes. * Superhuman Leaping: Owen's legs also share his strength, allowing him to jump to extreme heights. He can leap himself forwards around 500 miles with no obstacles, and is apparently able to jump into orbit if he uses his full strength. He has commented that he once leaped to the stratosphere, though this might be him just bragging. * Part-Time Durability: Owen's skin is apparently extremely durable, but only when involving high speed projectiles. Bullets and anything of the like won't penetrate his skin. However, anything moving slow enough will be able to cut his skin, like blades. Also, only his skin is durable. His organs, muscles and bones are able to be damaged. * Size Enhancement: Owen has the power to grow his entire body to astonishing sizes. This power might also be unlimited, but the human side of Owen makes him go through extreme pain when he grows too big. He's able to grow to the size of a skyscraper before he feels pain, and he's able to grow any part of his body on it's own. He can also shrink a bit before it starts to physically crush his body.